Quest For The Horcruxes
by Oblivionman
Summary: Title explains it. Now i know theres only one chapter but theres more then just one chapter in there im bad at seperating into chaps so please enjoy oh its a HG RH NL pairings R&R!


Harry was at the dursleys sitting in his room contemplating where he would go first in his search for the horcruxes that he needed to destroy in order to defeat voldemort. There were also two other things on his mind, one was the death of his headmaster Albus Dumbledor who was murdered right infront of him by none other then Severus Snape. Harry shuddered at the the thought and pushed it away from his mind, he knew dumbledor would always be with him in spirit as harry would always remain loyal to him. The other thing that was on his mind was his ex-girlfriend Ginerva Weasley.

He missed her more then anything, they were exchanging letters regularly. He regretted ever breaking up with her he knew it was a stupid move because no matter what he did the weasley family was a target. He told her this and she agreed knowing hed come to his senses eventually. So they were sort of back together but harry wanted to do it offically in person and yes she was coming with him ron and hermione to find and destroy the Horcruxes. Now Ron and Hermione there was another story, they had finally gotten together they both realised after dumbledors passing that life was too short and actually admitted their feelings to eachother at the exact same time without planning it or anything. Harry chuckled at the thought. "BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he heard his uncle shout from in the kitchen.

"Coming!" harry called back, Harry smirked and decided to have some fun with his dear 'family'. He turned on his heel and apparated right infront of his uncle with a BANG. "AHHH" his uncle screamed falling over while his aunt fainted and dudley started crying, it was just too much for harry to handle he collapsed on the ground laughing so hard that he himself was crying. His uncle stood up looking outraged and embarrassed "how dare you use that..that unnaturalness in my house" vernon raged his face going purple "well its just so much easier then walking all the way down the stairs" harry said standing up wiping the tears from his eyes "oh ill give you an easier way boy" vernon said raising a fist into the air but before any one could react harry had his wand out and vernon was upside down hanging by his ankle.

Petunia having regained conciousness screamed at the sight of her husband hanging upside down "put him down harry u know ur not allowed to do that freakishness of yours outside of school"petunia said shrilly looking out the windows making sure none of the neighbours could see "tell me aunt what is the date today?" harry asked cooly "the 1st of august wh.."she cut herself off with a gasp of realization "yes thats right im of age now meaning i can legally do magic"he said looking over at uncle vernon who was still hanging upside down "now i thank you for keeping me safe all these years however poorly u did it im leaving now and ull never have to see me again"he said and then waved his wand and uncle vernon fell down with a crash making the entire room shake. Harry raised his wand and thought to himself '_accio trunk'_ and down came his trunk from his room and stopped infront of him. "Goodbye" Harry said solemly grabbing his trunk and turning on his heel apparating to the burrow.

He arrived outside their door and knocked "who is it?"Mr. Weasley asked "its me harry"harry said knowing what was coming "what did ron call the telephone?"he asked "he called it a fellytone"harry said with a chuckle "good now ask me my question harry"arthur weasley said "what do u have a large collection of?" harry asked with a large grin "plugs" Mr.weasley said and opened the door "hello harry its good to see you son"arthur said shaking harry's hand "good to see you too Mr.Weasley"harry said feeling his heart swell as mr.weasley called him son. "please harry your an adult now call me arthur"he said smiling as they walked through the living room towards the kitchen "alright arthur"harry said feeling a little odd about that.

They reached the kitchen and found everyone already eating breakfeast. No one saw him walk in. He looked over and saw ron inhaling all the food he touched "oi ron save some for me"harry called with a laugh. Everyone looked up quickly with suprised faces. The first one who got over their intial shock was of course Miss Ginny Weasley who ran at harry with a smile and happy tears in her eyes. Harry smiled and picked her up as she ran into his arms and spun her around making her squeal with delight "good morning beautiful"he said "oh it is now"she said giving him a quick kiss as he let her down but not letting go of her hand. "hey everyone"he said as he sat beside ginny and started piling his plate.

After he said that everyone just seemed to snap back into place as if time had stopped. "harry mate is great to see you how were the muggles this year?"ron asked grabbing some more bacon "oh they ignored me most of the time but u should have seen me earliar, uncle vernon called me down so being of age i apparated right infront of him well he fell over and petunia fainted and dudley well dudley starting crying"harry told them and everyone in the room even Mrs. Weasley burst out laughing "oh thats not even the best part"harry said and explained about how he used the levicorpus spell on vernon and made petunia realize that he was of age then accioed his trunk and disapparted.

After he was finished telling everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard "well dear your welcome to stay here as long as you like"mrs.weasley said smiling "thanks mrs.weasley("please its molly dear")thanks molly but i was actually gonna say to ron and hermione if they wanted to go find a flat together today, yes ginny your coming too"he said noticing the look she gave him out of the corner of his eye. She smiled and went back to eating "thats a brilliant idea mate"ron said "but harry where are we gonna look?"hermione asked "hogsmeade"he said simply then ate his breakfeast. Afterwords they all went and got dressed properly then walked outside "alright ginny ur gonna do a side-along apparation with me ok and yes im telling you now its not very fun, it wont be as bad when u learn to do it urself"he explained and she nodded grabbing his arm firmly. They all turned quickly and found them selves in hogsmeade infront of The Three Broomsticks.

"Ohhh that wasnt fun" Ginny said swaying a little "easy love just take a few deep breaths"harry said. She did as he said and then she was fine.She linked arms with harry as hermione and ron were holding hands and walked down the street

"i wanna be close to hogwarts thats why i chose here you guys dont have to of course i just thought it would be cool if we all lived here in hogsmeade close to eachother"harry told them "no way mate id love to live here what about you mione'?"he asked and ginny made a little gagging noise at the pet name ron gave his girlfriend. "oh i agree i think it would be fascinating to live in an entirely wizarding village"hermione said her eyes sparkling as they always did when she was about to learn something new.

Ron just sighed as she said this but smiled none the less. "And what about you gin-gin?"harry asked using a pet name he knew shed hate just to tease her and ron at the same time. She went pitch red but then shook it off "wherever you are i'll be harryikins"she said in a little girly voice which this time made harry go red "alright u win"he muttered and she laughed kissing him on the cheek "like i always do"she said triumphantly and harry just stuck his tongue out at her making her giggle.

They walked over to the wizarding real estate agents office and walked inside. They saw a young man of about 19 with blonde spiky hair and thin framed glasses sitting on the front desk. He looked up as he heard the bell jingle from the door as they walked in "hi my name is matt how can i help you?"he asked smiling "oh well were looking for two houses here in hogsmeade preferably close to eachother"harry said grinning at hermione and ginny's shocked faces that he only asked for two houses instead of four and then winking at ron who winked back.

See at the beginning of the summer harry got the idea of the hogsmeade flats thing and sent ron a letter telling him about it which is why he so readily agreed at breakfeast that morning. "well it just so happens we have two houses side by side just at the end of hogsmeade nearest to hogwarts"matt said rifling through some papers as he pulled two of them out with pictures on them. The thing about the pictures on them was it would go through the entire house for you so u wouldnt have to do a walk through and could decide right there.

The houses were quite small but perfect for two couples "is everything in working order?"hermione asked "yes of course it is"matt responded "how much are they?"ron asked warily "there both 200 hundred galleons"matt said "oh"was all ron said looking crestfallen "ron have u checked ur personal vault lately?"harry asked "no why?"ron asked "dumbledor, in his will he left the weasleys alot of galleons and some of it went into yours more then enough to buy the house"harry whispered and ron smiled widely "we'll take them"ron said. "alright ill just need ur signature and vault numbers on the deeds here"he said sliding the two papers infront of harry and ron.

They signed their names and wrote there vault numbers on the paper and then handed them back to Matt. "Alright well these deeds will be in ur vault and we will also be taking the money that u just used to buy this of course"matt said pleasantly and they nodded and left the store. "and who said i wanted to live with you Mr.Potter?"ginny asked smirking "oh well you dont have too you and hermione can have one and me and ron will take the other"harry said with fake sadness "what! no way. I'm living with you harry potter and thats final"ginny said and harry laughed and kissed her.

"Excellent now how do u think ron and hermione are dealing with this situation?"he asked looking around and found them at a nearby bench trying to eat eachothers faces off "id say there pretty ok with it"ginny said torn between amusement and disgust. Finally after 10 minutes of waiting for them to stop snogging harry got bored and pointed his wand at ron and water shot out and hit him right in the head also getting hermione wet. They broke apart quickly and looked over at the grinning harry and laughing ginny with a look that said ' you are both so dead'.

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and smirked and whipped out their wands and started shooting water and the other couple "WATER FIGHT"ron yelled and they all started shooting water at eachother and pretty soon it was an all out war. While harry was ducking behind a rock to avoid the water he got lost in his thoughts 'this will be one of the last times we'll be able to enjoy ourselves like this so i might as..'"AHH GINNY YOU TRAITOR"harry yelled as his thoughts were interupted by ginny hitting him with water. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her mercilissly "say harry you are the greatest of all"harry said while contiuing to tickle her and finally ginny managed to choke it out.

He got off her with a satisfied smile and helped her up and walked over to ron and hermione. They all dried themselves quickly and then apparated back to the burrow. Once again ginny swayed a little but took and few big breaths and then felt fine. "so did u find anything?"bill who was now home from the hospital and not looking as bad as they all expected asked. "yeah we got our houses and are planning to move in soon as we can"harry told everyone happily and they all congratulated them. "so how many houses did u buy dears?"mrs.weasley asked knowing that ron and ginny had more then enough money now "ummm well Molly we got two houses you see um ginny is gonna live with me when shes done school and ron and hermione are gonna live together"harry said afraid of there reaction.

Suddenly Molly burst out into tears and gave harry an enourmous hug "there is no one in the world i would rather have my daughter live with"she said sobbing and harry nodded too afraid to speak. Next she went over to ginny and hugged her "im very proud of you ginny"she said and ginny hugged her mother back silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She then went over to ron and hermione hugging them fiercly telling them how happy she was for them. So over the next week or so the two couples went out and bought furniture and moved all of their wordly possesions into their houses.

By the next week they were completley moved in. Harry and ginny and ron and hermione all had seperate rooms in there houses not having gone that far in there relationships. Harry's room was dark blue and black with stars all over his ceiling that were magicked to look real. Ginny's room was a pale baby blue with with clouds on her ceiling that actually looked like they were moving around and would sometimes take shapes of certain objects. Ron's room was of course Red and gold with a Gryffindor Lion Painted right on his wall and Hermione's room was purple with silver streaks all around the walls.

They were sitting quietly in their backyard(they decided to just knock the fence down and have one big shared backyard)"so when do we start?"ron asked suprising everyone that he was approaching the subject they were all avoiding" we need to plan first"hermione said "i was thinking.."ginny said "theres a suprise"ron said and hermione hit him in the arm and ginny glared at him "what about love?"harry asked "we should bring some more people i mean the more there are the less chance we have of getting beaten right?"ginny asked him "yeah i was thinking the same thing but who?"he asked her "well theres two people we can trust more then anyone at hogwarts right now correct?"she asked.

They thought for a moment before realizing except ron who was still trying to figure it out "oh for goodness sake ron im talking about neville and luna"ginny said rolling her eyes making harry smile a little "oh yeah theyd be perfect to bring along"ron said acting as if he knew they were talking about them the whole time. "how do we contact them though?"harry asked suddenly feeling stupid as he knew the answer "owls smart one"ginny said laughing and knocking on harry's head "just as i thought completely hollow"she said sticking out her tongue "oh dont make me tickle you again weasley"he said and that made her tongue go right back in. "guys back to the subject"hermione said although she was smiling. "ok heres the plan hermione u send the letters when we get a response me and ron will go get them agreed?"harry asked them and they all nodded and hermione went inside her house then called out of her window "ron im going to use pecks ok?"she asked "alright thats fine"he called back(pecks was rons new owl though he still had pig,the little thing grew on him)

Three days later Harry was sitting in his living room attempting to make the jug infront of him levitate without using a wand. Just as it raised into the air a few inches Hermione came running through the door making him loose his concentration dropping the jug and breaking it as it connected with the floor "harry neville and luna responded and said to come get..hey were u just levitating that jug without a wand!"she asked incredulously "ugh yeah i was trying too and i guess i had it till u came rushing in"he said blushing a little "thats very difficult magic harry even i cant do it"she said "yeah yeah who cares right now when am i going to get luna and ron getting neville?"harry asked "right now, rons already left"she told him.

Harry nodded stood up and turned quickly and found himself at a small house and looked at his surroundings and found himself in Ottery St.Catchpole, he could even see the burrow from where he was'wierd'he thought and walked up to the door and knocked. Thankfully luna answered he didnt want to have to explain to her father why he was here "oh hullo harry"she said walking outside with her shoes already on and a back back slung over her shoulders"shall we go then?"she asked and harry nodded and offered his arm which she took and he apparated back to his house.

She seemed unbothered by the apparation or if she was bothered did a good job at hiding it "well these houses look lovely harry are they yours?"luna asked as dreamily as ever "the one on the right in mine and ginny's and the one on the left is ron and hermione's"he explained and she nodded and the walked into the backyard and found neville already there talking to ginny "oi neville you better not be trying to steal my girlfriend!"harry called with a laugh. Neville looked over and smiled and walked over to harry "hey harry thanks for asking me to come with you"neville said shaking harry's hand "no problem mate now whos hungry?"he asked and they all said they were. Harry pointed his wand at the table and food suddenly appeared "i have to say harry im extremely impressed with your abilities"said a new voice behind them.

They all turned to find Headmistress Mcgonnagall approaching them. Harry quickly pointed his wand at his old Transfiguration teacher who looked shocked at the gesture"who dropped me off when i was a baby?"he asked and she smiled and nodded "hagrid did riding sirius' flying motorbike"she told him and he nodded and lowered his wand "im sorry professor i had to be sure"harry said "yes of course harry its perfectly understandable"she said with a small smile "so how can we help you professor?"hermione asked "well miss granger when i heard you four lived here i decided to visit and also tell you that hogwarts will be opening again"she told them.

"Thats great professor but we wont be returning this year im afraid"harry said looking at the others who all had the same determined look on there faces making him smile "and might i ask why Mr.Potter?"she asked "yes u may, the reason is simply this: we are going to defeat voldemort not right away of course but we have a plan of action and dont try and stop us because we are going no matter what u say"harry explained to her "but Harry why dont u let the adults handle this?"Mcgonnagall asked "theres a prophecy that says i am the one who can defeat him now a great man told me not to live my life by this prophecy and im not but im still going to fufill and he also told me that the one thing i have that voldemort doesnt is love so who better to have with me then the people i love"he told her looking straight into her eyes "very well Mr.Potter i see i cant persuade you but might i know what your plan of action is?"she asked "no professor you cant know"ron said suprising everyone.

Professor Mcgonnagall looked extremely shocked at ron who normally didnt enjoy talking with teachers "and why is that Mr.Weasley?"she asked "because if your captured they can torture it out of you or snape or voldemort himself can use Legilemens on you"ron said "r..ron you said his name"hermione said looking extremely proud "yeah well its about time i started im a gryffindor remember i shouldnt fear a stupid name"he said still looking at Mcgonnagall "you're right mr.weasley very well then"she said somewhat sadly "professor before you go i need to ask for something from you"harry said as the headmistress turned to go "whats that mr.potter?"she asked and harry raised his wand in the air. A few minutes passed and nothing happened then they heard the sound of something speeding towards them. It was moving too fast for them to see what it was all they good was it was a shiny silver and gold object. It stopped right infront of harry and they all saw that it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"why would u want this love?"ginny asked "my wand wont work against voldemort and i have a feeling that this is what ill need when facing him"he explained to her and she nodded "its yours harry it was one of the things that dumbledor left you in his will werent u listening?"the professor said disapprovingly "most of it but when it came to me i guess i just blocked it out i know about the pensive though but after that it was just to much"harry said looking down.

He felt a small hand slip into his and found ginny smiling at him, he smiled back and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "very well mr.potter i bid you a good day and..good luck"she said and walked over to him doing something that suprised everyone.she hugged him! she then quickly let go and nodded to the others and walked back to hogwarts. "Well that was new"ron said breaking the silence making everyone laugh and go back to eating. Harry didnt feel very hungry so he just sat there with the sword,then noticed ginny also looking at it. He smiled at her and took her hand, placing it ontop of his which was on the sword "this sword saved both our lives you know"he told her and she shook her head "you saved our lives harry potter you just used the sword to do it"she told him kissing him and making him smile. They all went to sleep early Luna and Neville were staying at a nearby inn. Harry climbed into bed and just before he fell asleep he felt someone climb in beside him.

He turned over and found ginny laying in his bed "ginny what are u doing here?"he asked "harry i want to sleep with you"she said "w..what!"harry asked suprised "not like that u perve just sleep..please?"she asked him giving him those puppy eyes he could never resist "alright love u can stay here"he said smiling as she cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

It was the best sleep harry ever had and when he woke up and saw ginny sleeping peacfully beside him he felt like it would be the perfect day even though it was the day their quest started. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek lovingly "wake up beautiful"he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly "mmmm harry?"she asked not opening her eyes "yes love its me"he said smiling as she opened her eyes then quickly closing them again as the light hit them "ahh it burns"she said groggily while rubbing her eyes making harry laugh.

"Whats the date today anyway harry?"she asked now opening her eyes "august 15th hun"he told her,she smiled sleepily then the smile vanished and she sat quickly upwards "what is it love?"he asked worriedly "oh harry we cant leave till the day after tomorrow"she said looking down "why not?"he asked "bill's wedding oh i completley forgot oh i feel terrible harry we have to go the burrow"she said with a small sob "shhhh its ok we'll go to the wedding dont worry"he said kissing her cheek making her smile "oh thank you harry"she said giving him a big hug and running for the shower. After she and harry showered and got dressed they went to ron and hermione's house and found them eating breakfeast "guys we have to go the burrow"ginny said quickly "why?"ron asked "bill and phle..fleurs wedding"harry said as ginny laughed at his little mistake "oh bugger i completley forgot"ron said standing up "ron language"hermione reprimanded.

They sent a note to neville and luna telling them the situation and telling them to pick up whatever supplies they would need for their journey. They then apperated to the burrow to find the house in complete pandimonium. Everyone stopped when they saw the four of them appear "oh good we thought you had forgotten about my wedding"bill said with a cheeky grin making the four of them blush "mum were here now!"ron called and molly weasley came bustling in "ok you four are going to get fitted for ur tuxes and dresses at diagon alley hurry now"she said and left again Hermione apperated with ginny and just before ron and harry could leave they were stopped by bill "guys wait!"he said and they stopped "what is it bill?"ron asked "well i wanted to ask you guys to be my groomsmen i mean charlie is my best man and ive got fred and george DJing the reception, Hermione and ginny are bridesmaids dont ask why she picked hermione i dont even know and gabrielle is the flower girl so would u guys please?"he said all very quickly "of course bill wed be honoured"harry said smiling and they shook hands and he gave ron a gruff hug. They disapperated and reappeared infront of madam malkins robes for all occasions.

They walked inside and found Ginny and Hermione getting fitted in pale pink dresses"weasley,declour wedding?"she asked and they nodded. Another member of the staff came and fitted them in there white tuxedos. Finally it was done and they apperated back to the burrow. That night was the pre-wedding dinner and they were all outside at one big table. They were all laughing and talking and enjoying dinner and when the desert came out people started toasting. first was Mr.weasley then Mr.declour, then charlie and suprisingly enough ron wanted to toast as well. Ron stood up tapping his glass with his spoon.

"Alright i guess ur all pretty sick of toasts by now(a few laughs)but i feel i have too, now as we all know bill is the oldest boy in the family and im the youngest boy so me and him always had a certain connection that i think only my sister can relate too"ron said smiling at bill who smiled back"so all i want to say is good luck old boy ur the first weasley child to venture into the unknown i have to say im very proud of you and that i hope ur life is filled with all the joy and happiness in the world"he said smiling and saw almost everyone crying "hey who said im done"he said grinning as everyone dried their eyes and started talking again but quickly stopped and looked at him suprised "ive been thinking about this alot i mean i havent even confided in harry about it which is wierd"ron said looking at his best friend who was now looking extremely interested. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and walked over to where hermione was sitting.

Everyone gasped knowing what was going to happen and hermione was crying but smiling all the same. Ron kneeled infront of her on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gold ring covered in red rubies"hermione anne granger ive loved you since the first day you came into our compartment and told me about the dirt on my nose"he said which made harry laugh pretty hard but he quickly shut up as ginny glared at him"as i was saying and each day my love grew stronger for you and even now it keeps growing and if i had one wish it would to share the rest of my life with you as husband and wife so what im asking 'mione is will you marry me?"he asked looking straight into her eyes and u could see tears in his eyes."oh ronald u silly boy of course ill marry you"she said crying as he put the ring on her finger and kissed him and hugged him as hard as she could.

Everyone cheered happily and harry just had to shout"LOOKS LIKE SHE SORTED OUT HER PRIORTIES EH RON?"he yelled making everyone look at him confused except for ron who burst out laughing and hugged his best friend "harry you know your going to be my best man right?"ron asked and harry looked at him suprised "you serious?"harry asked "of course i am your my best mate"ron said and they hugged again.

The next day was the wedding harry walked down the aisle with ginny and ron with hermione.They all stood next to bill and the girls stood next to where fleur would be. They music started and everyone stood up and in walked Gabrielle who was tossing rose petals out infront of her and then in walked fleur on the arm of her father. She was wearing a flowing pale pink dress with complicated designs all around it. They reached the alter and Mr.declour hugged his daughter and shook bill's hand and sat down. The minister started speaking and harry looked over at ginny to find her with tears in her eyes then she noticed harry looking at her and she blew him a kiss which he caught and put in his pocket making her smile. When harry looked over at the bride and groom he found them pointing their wands at eachothers hearts smiling. The minister told them to say the spell and they said"_levobraxius"_and a pink line came out of each tip and went into the other person making them smile.

He leaned over to ron to ask what had just happened "its a soul binding charm only people that are truly inlove can do it you dont see it alot at weddings because sometimes it doesnt work and then its all awkward"he whispered and harry nodded and looked at ginny again and mouthed three words he had never said to anyone before'I love you' he mouthed and she looked suprised and tears began to slide down her cheeks'i love you too'she mouthed back making harry feel like an extremely large warm fuzzy balloon had swelled up within him.

After the wedding was the reception with of course Gred and Forge Weasley MCing it. "welcome everyone to the party of the century we are your hosts fred and george"fred said"now enough chatting its time to parrrrtaaaay"george said and the music started blaring. Harry walked over to ginny and held out his hand to her. No words needed to be spoken she took his offered hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. At first harry wasnt very sure of himself when it came to dancing but when he just relaxed and let the music take him then he found he was pretty good. Finally a slow song came on and harry automatically wrapped his arms securly around her waist and she put her arms around his neck playing with his hair as the rotated on the spot. "did you mean it?"she asked "with every part of me"he said not needing to ask what she meant. She contiued to play with his hair sending a shiver down his spine.

The reception was done and everyone was heading home. The four friends apperated back to their house's and went to sleep. Ginny once again slept in harry's bed and they woke up early the next day and found ron and hermione already waiting for them. They set out and met with Luna and Neville who had a large bag with them"i shrank it all so theres a ton of stuff in there"neville said and they smiled at him. "so where do we go first?"ginny asked "Godrics Hollow"harry said and they all nodded and apperated away.

They found themselves on a lane with houses on either side and at the end was an empty space where harry knew his parents house had been. He walked over to the empty space and looked around and then just sat right on the grass rocking back and forth slightly as he cried silently. Ginny was about to run over to him but felt both ron and hermione place a hand on both her shoulders. She looked at them and they both just shook there head and she nodded and watched as her boyfriend cried in the grass. Finally she went over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he just hugged her "i want to see their graves"he whispered and she nodded helping him to his feet.

They walked a few blocks away to the nearby graveyard and walked over to his parents graves which read:

James Potter-Prongs Lilly Potter

Born 1963 Died 1986 Born 1963 Died 1986

Loving Father And Friend Loving Mother And Friend

A Marauder Till The End. The Fiery Little Red Head We

All Loved.

Harry placed his hand on each grave"hi mum..hi dad"he said shakily "theres some people id like you to meet"he said and gestured everyone forward "this is neville longbottom and luna lovegood both of them are great and loyal friends"he said and they smiled "and these two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also soon to be weasley, these two have with me since my first day at hogwarts and i love them both very much and wouldnt have survived as long as i have without them"he said and ron and hermione smiled both with tears in there eyes "and this is my little ginerva weasley whom i adore and love more then anything in the world. I only really found her last year but she was with me since my first wishing me luck when i went through the barrier without even knowing me i love her thats all i can say"he said looking over at her to find her crying freely. He took her hand and made her sit beside him "say hi ginny"he said quietly "hello mr. and mrs potter"she said without any awkwardness "i want you to know that i will take good care of harry and i wont let anything happen to him because i too am extremely inlove with him"she said.

They sat there quietly then harry stood up and the rest did as well. He lightly kissed the top of the marble graves with tears leaking out of his eyes and then stood up straight wiped his eyes and smiled "im going to beat him for you two and for sirius and dumbledor as well"he said confidently . He turned to his friends and wrapped his arms around ginny and rons shoulders then ron wrapped his arm around hermione and she did the same to neville who did the same to luna who then completed the circle by wrapping her arm around ginny. They had one big group hug going and squeezed together"thank you"harry whispered.

"the light will always prevail"ginny said quietly then ron got an idea and started chanting quietly "light..light..light"he chanted and the rest looked confusedly at him but then harry joined in the chanting as did the rest of them "light..Light..LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT!"they were now all shouting bouncing in the circle and rotating. People in the surrounding houses were looking outside there windows in annoyance and some in amusement. Finally they stopped and started laughing feeling rejuvinated.

They got rooms at a nearby inn and went to sleep. Ginny of course slept in harry's room which harry was glad for since he didnt really feel like being alone and besides anytime he tried sleeping without her presence he found he couldnt. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her back was too him. He found they fit perfectly together like this and it made him smile. He closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediatley.

He awoke the next morning groggily and found that ginny was already gone. He got up and showered then got dressed and headed downstairs to find his 'family' already eating breakfeast. Harry sat beside ginny while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed a peice of toast. Hermione looked cautiously around then leaned in and they all did the same "so where are we headed next harry?"she asked "i was thinking the riddle house remember the one i told you about in fourth year that was in my dream?"he asked and they nodded "yeah there although im the only one who can get there so were gonna have to do a big side-along apperation ok?"he told them and the all nodded "ok you got the stuff nev?"harry asked and neville nodded "alright lets go"he said and they all turned on there heels and disapperated.

They reappeared infront of a hill with a large house at the top of it. "is that it?"ron asked shivering in the cool morning air "yeah thats it come on lets get inside before we catch a cold or something"harry said also shivering. He grabbed ginny's hand and walked up the hill. They reached the door finally and stopped for a moment to catch their breath "should we knock?"luna asked looking around dreamily. Harry gave a small grin "no luna its abbandoned"harry said chuckling. Ron reached out and tried to open the door "bugger..sorry mione'..its locked"he said sheepishly as hermione glared at him making harry and ginny snigger behind his back and making a whipping sound "im not whipped!"ron cried indignantly making the rest of them laugh "so how do we get in?"he asked grumpily "oh for goodness sake ron are u a wizard or not"ginny said with a large roll of her eyes "oh..right"ron said his ears going red. He took out his wand and pointed it at the door "_Alohomora"_he said and yet nothing happened.

"Any other bright ideas ginny?"ron asked with a smirk and she just shrugged. Harry looked at the door for awhile "i think hes actually kept one in here"harry said suddenly "how can u tell?"hermione asked "why would he lock a door so securely for a place thats empty so id assume theres something here"harry explained "well then its one down isnt it i mean all we have to do is go in and grab it"neville said grinning "no there are going to be traps gaurding it remember this is a peice of his soul,the thing im expecting the most is Inferi and their weakness is fire everyone got that?"he told them and they all nodded "now hermione what was that spell you used to break sirius out of his cell in third year?"harry asked "oh it was the bomb spell you say '_Bombarda_' and whatever ur pointing it at explodes it doesnt work on people though only non living objects like walls and such"she explained as if she had the text book infront of her "alright everyone got that on three we use the bombarda spell"he told them and they nodded all drawing out their wands "1...2...3"he counted and they all pointed their wands at the door "_BOMBARDA_" they all shouted together blowing the door and alot of the wall inwards. They stepped inside prepared for the worst.

"Now everyone keep an eye out if you see any kind of movement shoot a spell at it unless of course its one of us so dont stray from the group so its possible for u to make that mistake understood?"harry said to the group and they all nodded "ok everyone light the tip of your wands"ron said and they all nodded preforming the _Lumos _spell igniting the whole hall way "ok so where do u think the horcrux will be located harry?"hermione asked looking around as if expecting to see it. "My best guess would be either downstairs or the top floor so im going to say three of us go up and the other three go down ok?"harry asked them and they nodded. Harry,Ginny and Luna went downstairs while the other three went upstairs.

Harry,Ginny and Luna walked down into the basement which was just an extremely long cement hallway "oh this doesnt look suspicious"ginny whispered sarcastically making harry grin a little. Suddenly they heard movement at the end of the hallway. "wands out now!"harry commanded quietly and they did as he said and pointed their wands at the end of the hallway. About 10 gruesome looking people walked towards them but it didnt look like the were walking it looked more like they were being dragged along by invisible strings attached to there shoulders. "attack!"harry shouted and shot a line of fire out of his wand like dumbledor once did,setting two of the Inferi on fire and making them drop to the ground. "_Incendio!_"ginny shouted making flames rise above three of them and burning them to a crisp. "_Lacarnum Inflamray_"Luna shouted shooting fireballs at as many as she could.

Soon the inferi were all gone and they continued to walk. They reached the end but found nothing just the wall "god damnit it was a ruse its got to be somewhere else i hope the others found it"harry said squeezing his wand so hard that his knuckles went white "easy love"ginny said resting her hand on his shoulder making him relax almost immediatley. They walked back upstairs and saw all there friends shooting spells at the furniture "guys what are u doing!"harry shouted approaching and then he noticed that the furniture was moving and flying at them " the furniture just came alive and started chucking stuff and flying at us"neville yelled blasting one shelf away "alright guys come on lets help em out"harry said pointing his wand at a large bookshelf"_REDUCTO"_he shouted blasting the shelf into peices.

They kept this up for a good twenty minutes when finally it seemed like it was all finished "so did you find it?"ron asked "no just had to fight some inferi what about you?"harry asked "the same we didnt find anything just inferi and this furniture"hermione told him trying to catch her breath. Harry sat there thinking for a moment when realisation finally struck "oh course!"he shouted standing up quickly "what is it harry?"hermione asked "the horcrux isnt in the house oh how could i have been so stupid"harry said angrily at himself "then why is it so well protected?"ginny asked confused "because the house IS the horcrux!"he shouted trying to pull his hair out "harry mate calm down you figured it out now so lets go outside and destroy this thing"ron said and harry took a few deep breaths and nodded. They walked too the doorway that they made before and tried walking out but found that there was some kind of barrier blocking it "oh very cute tom"harry muttered darkly.

They tried everything they could to get out "harry its impossible"ron said "no it isnt because if voldemort came here hed need a way to leave he wouldnt trap himself, there is always a trick or something"harry explained. "what about a password?"luna asked suprising everyone "of course!"hermione said "ok its the best weve got right now,everyone say anything that u think voldemort would say"harry said and they started listing things off like: mudblood,salazaar slytherin,the dark lord voldemort, and other such variations. "Tom Marvolo Riddle"ginny said and they saw the sheild lower.

"Ginny h..how did you.."harry trailed off looking confused "how many people know his real name harry?"she asked "probably only a handful why?"he answered her question with one of his own "then wouldnt he make the password something nobody really knew?"she asked and harry nodded and smiled "your a genuis love"he said kissing her quickly then they went outside.

"alright lets knock this sucker down everyone use any kind of spell to destroy i suggest bombarda again"harry said and they all nodded and went to different sides of the house and started shooting off every destruction spell they knew. Soon there was a rumbling and the whole house collapsed and harry smiled widely. He saw the smoke raise out of it and take a form of a snake and then disappear "we got it you guys"harry said and they smiled and started hugging eachother. Harry picked ginny up and kissed her making her smile widely. They went to the small village near the house and got rooms at the inn.

They sat in harry and ginny's room contemplating what to do next. "ok so tom seperated his soul into seven peices one is in him the other in the diary one in the necklace that we dont even know if its destroyed or not another is the cup and we just destroyed another and dumbledor thought that voldemorts snake Nagini could be one so weve got four left or three depending if the necklace is intact or not"harry explained to them and they nodded "ok so we should go after the cup of Helga Hufflepuff because thats the pretty much the only one we really know about"ginny said leaning against harry "alright but i think we should go ask remus about it maybe he can help us"harry said and they all agreed and decided to call it a night.

The next day they all apperated to Grimmauld Place and walked inside and went for the drawing room. When they walked inside they immediatley regretted it for they found Remus and Tonks snogging like mad on the couch "ahhh my eyes"ron shouted covering his eyes. Tonks and Remus sprung apart and looked like deer caught in headlights "hey moony hey tonks"harry said smirking at their blushing faces "h..harry!"remus almost shouted in suprise and harry nodded "why arent you at school?"he yelled and harry then proceeded to tell them everything and after he was done remus sat their looking flabbergasted "harry you cant poss.."remus began but was cut off by ginny "no professor you cant change our minds so u can either help us or choose not too thats ur choice now make it"ginny said fiercly and harry wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded at the last marauder "ill help you anyway i can harry"tonks said finally speaking up and harry looked over at her and smiled then looked back over to remus "damn that lilly stubborness and that james pride"remus muttered but was smiling and harry walked over and hugged him "thank you moony"he whispered and remus nodded.

They spoke with Remus and Tonks for awhile gaining very little information. "So do you guys know anywhere the voldemort might have hid the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff?"Hermione asked and they sat there in silence "what about hogwarts?"Tonks asked hopefully "no it wont be there voldemort never got to into hogwarts for anything like that he asked dumbledor for a job just so he could find another object as a horcrux"harry explained and tonks looked down making remus grin and place his arm around her.

They left Grimmauld place no further then when they arrived. "hey mate how bout we take a bit of a break u know we can go chill in london or something get one of those Hotals or something"ron said "thats hotel love"hermione said grinning making ron go red. "I think its a great idea harry i mean we can go to like a club tonight or something come on pleeeaaassee"Ginny said looking at harry with large eyes "ugh fine u know i cant resist those eyes"Harry said with a small smile and they all apperated to London.


End file.
